Modern businesses typically monitor technologies pertinent to their business. The businesses may monitor the technologies informally, through casual recognition of a competitor's technology, or through formal means by periodically reading and understanding literature relevant to products or services provided by the business. Due in part to the internet, computers, and other technologies that have made it easier to create and publish articles, a plethora of articles are available for reviewing for a typical business. Furthermore, businesses and individuals alike will continue to create relevant articles on a given topic.
To aid in reviewing the large amount of articles present today, topic detection systems have been developed. These topic detection systems can scan, track, and process numerous articles in order to distill out pertinent information. The pertinent information can then be used by a business or individual to, for example, identify trends, opportunities, and threats to their business. Improvement in these topic detection systems, however, can generate more relevant and/or valuable information for an interested individual.